When The Love Falls
by rururei
Summary: Seharusnya Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok itu. Sebab dia punya banyak alasan untuk curiga bahwa Naruto bukanlah manusia. NaruSasu. Oneshot.


Setiap kali terbangun di pagi hari, dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia baru saja mengalami sebuah mimpi indah yang panjang.

Dia meneliti isi kamarnya, menyentuh wajahnya, melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan percaya bahwa dirinya masih hidup dan ada di dunia yang nyata.

Lalu kenapa semua yang telah terjadi terasa seperti mimpi? Mimpi yang terlalu indah sekaligus menyakitkan. Barangkali orang-orang akan berkata bahwa dia gila dan perlu pergi ke psikiater.

Tapi tidak. Dia benar-benar sangat waras dan tidak bermimpi.

Selembar bulu halus berwarna putih bersih yang tergenggam di tangan menjadi buktinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**When The Love Falls (c) rururei**

***judul diambil dari salah satu lagu pianis Korea, Yiruma**

**Lagu itu selalu berhasil melingkupi saya dengan aura kesedihan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seharusnya Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok itu._

Sejak awak Sasuke sudah curiga bahwa sosok itu bukan manusia. Setidaknya kalaupun dia adalah manusia, maka dia bukanlah manusia biasa.

Alasan pertama dari kecurigaannya tentu saja karena kemunculan sosok itu yang sangat ganjil.

Hari itu adalah sebuah malam di musim dingin. Dia baru saja sampai di halaman rumahnya yang diselimuti salju ketika ada bunyi 'buk' keras dari halaman belakang, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang jatuh entah dari mana. Apakah itu gumpalan salju di atas atap? Atau mungkin ada meteor jatuh dari langit? Dia berjalan mengitari rumah menuju halaman belakang untuk mengecek apa yang ada di sana.

Dan dia melihat sosok itu: berbaring di tanah bersalju yang dingin, tidak memakai alas kaki, dan meringkuk seperti sedang kesakitan. Ketika dia mendekat pelan-pelan dilihatnya sosok asing itu memakai pakaian tipis warna putih yang koyak di mana-mana –bahkan beberapa bagian terlihat gosong seperti habis terkena api.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh bagian lengan. Sosok itu berjengit dan detik berikutnya dia hampir memekik karena melihat ada darah di tubuh itu –di bagian dadanya. Pakaian putihnya menjadi merah, basah oleh darah.

Dia pun membantu sosok itu bangkit, memapahnya ke dalam rumah. Hal pertama yang dia pikirkan adalah membawa orang itu ke tempat yang lebih hangat, sekalipun dia juga merasa aneh karena tubuh itu sendiri tidak terasa dingin atau beku seperti seharusnya jika seseorang tergolek di atas salju pada malam musim dingin. Sebaliknya, tubuh itu terasa sangat panas. Pasti suhunya sangat tinggi hingga Sasuke berpikir sosok itu tengah menderita demam parah. Atau luka memang bisa menaikkan suhu badan?

"Aku akan memanggil dokter."

Sasuke berkata padanya usai membaringkan tubuh itu di atas ranjang. Mendadak tangannya ditangkap, membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati sosok itu memandangnya dengan mata setengah terpejam setengah terbuka. Kemudian kepala sosok itu menggeleng lemah. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak pelan.

"Tidak." Suaranya parau. "Tolong. Jangan siapapun."

Sasuke takut orang asing itu akan mati di dalam rumahnya, jadi dia berniat untuk memanggil dokter. Penolakan dari orang itu seharusnya tidak mempengaruhi keputusannya, tapi sesuatu tentang pandangan matanya, atau nada suaranya, membuat Sasuke akhirnya pergi ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mengambil kotak P3K.

Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal dunia medis. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya membersihkan luka memar di sana-sini dengan obat seadanya. Rasanya agak ngeri ketika melihat luka yang cukup lebar di bagian dada sebelah kiri, seperti sebuah tusukan benda tajam. Dia membalut luka itu dengan perban sebisanya.

.

_Seharusnya Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok itu._

Alasan kedua dari kecurigaannya adalah karena sosok itu terlalu tampan untuk ukuran seorang manusia biasa.

Usai merawat luka-luka itu dan mengganti bajunya yang koyak, Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi di tepi ranjang –memperhatikan sosok itu dengan lebih baik. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum sempat ditanyakan mulai menyeruak dalam kepalanya. Siapa orang itu? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Bukankah aneh ketika tiba-tiba dia muncul di halaman belakang rumah Sasuke dengan kondisi luka parah? Mungkin dia korban penganiayaan. Atau orang kurang waras. Atau korban perampokan. Atau anggota gangster yang kalah berkelahi. Atau malah penjahat yang habis merampok.

Di luar semuanya, wajah itu terlalu tampan. Sempurna.

Surainya berwarna keemasan, terasa sangat lembut ketika tanpa sengaja Sasuke menyentuhnya saat memakaikannya baju. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kokoh dengan otot-otot yang tercetak jelas. Kulitnya berwarna tan. Dan dari kelopak matanya yang sempat terbuka, Sasuke bisa melihat dua bola mata berwarna biru menyala. Jika dia adalah manusia biasa, dia bisa saja menjadi seorang model.

Tapi tetap saja Sasuke merasa sosok itu terlalu tidak manusiawi.

.

_Seharusnya Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok itu._

Alasan ketiga dari kecurigaannya adalah karena ketika Sasuke terbangun di pagi berikutnya, dia menemukan kamar itu kosong dan kemudian melihat perban bernoda darah di dalam tempat sampah. Ternyata sosok itu berada di teras samping rumah, berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang terlihat kokoh. Seharusnya manusia biasa tidak pulih secepat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sosok itu tampak terkejut ketika dia berbalik. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke beberapa detik sebelum dia mengangguk.

"Terimakasih," sahutnya.

Wajah itu terlihat kaku dan keras, seperti ada beban hidup mahaberat yang harus dia tanggung.

"Ada keluarga atau orang yang ingin kau hubungi?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sosok itu tampak kebingungan sejenak.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak percaya semudah itu. Tapi dia memilih untuk percaya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," ucap sosok itu lagi, "Tapi aku belum cukup ukat untuk pulang ke tempatku. Bolehkah aku ada di sini untuk sementara waktu?"

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak berkata 'iya' semudah itu. Tapi dia memilih untuk mengatakannya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

Sosok itu menerawang.

"Aku baru saja mengalami kekalahan."

Mungkin benar bahwa dia adalah anggota gangster.

"Siapa namamu?"

Mata sosok itu kembali padanya. Tangan kanannya terulur.

"Namaku Naruto."

Sasuke meraih tangannya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan tangan itu masih terasa panas seperti malam sebelumnya.

.

_Seharusnya Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok itu._

Sasuke merasa aneh karena dia tidak merasa aneh ketika makan bersama orang asing bernama Naruto itu di meja makan usai pulang dari kantor. Mendadak memasukkan orang asing yang terluka ke dalam rumah, merawatnya dan membiarkannya tinggal padahal asal-usul orang itu tidak jelas menjadi hal yang tidak keluar dari batas kewajaran. Sasuke bahkan tidak berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ada barang-barangnya yang hilang saat dia kembali. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Semua barang di rumahnya utuh dan Naruto ada di sana, berbaring di kamar ketika dia datang.

Selama seharian Naruto tidak menyentuh makanan yang ditinggalkan Sasuke di atas meja.

Pemuda bersurai keemasan itu menatap makanan di dalam mangkuknya dengan pandangan janggal. Dia mengamati bagaimana Sasuke menggunakan sumpit dan kemudian mulai menyumpit makanannya sendiri. Naruto sempat terbatuk-batuk kecil karena tersedak dan Sasuke mengulurkan segelas air putih kepadanya.

Alasan keempat dari kecurigaannya adalah karena Naruto tampaknya belum pernah makan makanan manusia.

Ketika melirik diam-diam pada pemuda yang sedang bergulat dengan sumpit di tangannya itu, Sasuke melihat lagi sesuatu yang ganjil: garis-garis samar berwarna kehitaman di kedua tangan Naruto –pada seluruh jari-jarinya. Garis-garis itu seperti tergores di sana, barangkali diguratkan dengan senjata tajam karena tidak mungkin itu adalah semacam tanda lahir atau tato.

Mendadak Naruto mendongak menatapnya dan kali ini giliran Sasuke yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Di mana kau tinggal?" Itu pertanyaan Sasuke untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Naruto menerawang lagi.

"Di suatu tempat yang jauh, kurasa."

Hal itu menambah lagi daftar alasan kecurigaan Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan kalau bisa hidup damai seperti ini."

Dua biji mata yang nyalanya seperti lampu taman itu terarah pada Sasuke dan dia merasa seperti tengah disirami cahaya.

.

_Seharusnya Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok itu._

Pada malam ketujuh ketika Naruto ada di sana, Sasuke sudah memberitahunya banyak hal sekalipun Naruto tidak bertanya atau meminta. Sasuke mengajaknya pergi berbelanja di supermarket –di mana Naruto melihat semuanya dengan mata penasaran seperti seorang anak kecil sekalipun tampangnya tetap datar. Sasuke mengajaknya pergi naik kereta dan Naruto sepertinya heran bagaimana benda itu bisa bergerak dengan banyak orang di dalamnya –sekalipun pemuda itu tidak melontarkan pikirannya.

Tidak ada alasan pasti kenapa Sasuke melakukan semua hal itu.

Pada malam kedelapan dia mengajak Naruto menonton film karena seorang teman memberinya dua tiket ke bioskop. Naruto terpaku pada layar selama film diputar, padahal Sasuke merasa film itu sangat membosankan. Pada jalan pulang menuju stasiun mereka berjalan berdampingan dan Sasuke menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Mendadak Naruto menggenggam tangan kanannya. Sasuke terperangah, kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kulihat orang-orang melakukan itu."

Sasuke melihat sepasang kekasih yang berjalan di depan mereka saling menautkan tangan. Wajahnya mendadak terasa hangat. Dia kembali berjalan tanpa melepaskan tangan Naruto karena tangan itu terasa sangat hangat.

Alasan kelima dari kecurigaannya adalah karena Naruto kelihatan seperti alien yang belum pernah datang ke bumi dan melihat kegiatan manusia normal.

.

_Seharusnya Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok itu._

Pada pagi kesepuluh –hari itu hari Sabtu, Sasuke mengajak Naruto berjalan-jalan ke taman karena mungkin berjalan-jalan bisa membantu memulihkan kesehatan pemuda itu.

"Apakah semua manusia di sini sebaik dirimu?"

Sasuke yang baru saja meneguk air dari sebotol minuman dingin berpaling pada Naruto. Tatapan kedua mata itu tampak serius.

"Kau menolongku dan segalanya. Apakah semua orang di sini akan melakukan itu?"

Sasuke memikirkan tentang salah satu senior di kantornya yang sangat menyebalkan dan senang menertawakan penderitaan orang lain. Barangkali orang semacam itu tidak akan menolong Naruto –atau setidaknya membiarkan pemuda tanpa identitas jelas itu tinggal berlama-lama di rumahnya.

"Dunia ini sebenarnya kejam," sahut Sasuke, "Manusia saling menindas dan membunuh di mana-mana."

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kalau begitu aku bersyukur telah dipertemukan denganmu."

Sasuke berpaling ke arah lain. Keheningan mengisi jeda di antara percakapan mereka.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Naruto dan dia terkejut mendapati seorang pria tengah mencium bibir seorang wanita. Pagi-pagi. Di tempat umum. Sasuke berdehem pelan.

"Itu..." Dia tidak bisa memikirkan penjelasan yang mudah. "Itu adalah salah satu bentuk ucapan terimakasih."

Alasan keenam dari kecurigaannya adalah karena Sasuke merasakan geletar yang aneh setiap kali Naruto mengatakan sesuatu atau bahkan hanya sekedar menatapnya. Apakah itu bisa menjadi tanda bahwa Naruto bukan manusia?

Ya. Setidaknya bukan manusia biasa karena sejauh ini tidak ada manusia biasa yang bisa membuat Sasuke sering terbatuk-batuk atau berdehem canggung karena geletar aneh itu.

.

_Seharusnya Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok itu._

Adalah sebuah kesalahan ketika pada sore kelimabelas Sasuke mengajak Naruto datang ke _coffee shop _favoritnya karena dia seharusnya tahu pada Minggu sore semacam itu akan ada Sakura dan gengnya –sekelompok gadis cerewet teman sekolah Sasuke dulu. Kemudian terlambat untuk keluar dari tempat itu karena Sasuke terlanjur memesan dan mencari tempat duduk.

Tempat duduk mereka tiga meja jauhnya dari tempat Sasuke. Tapi seperti memiliki semacam radar, Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke dan datang ke meja itu tanpa diminta. Sasuke tidak suka cara gadis itu bicara atau bagaimana dia terus menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Apa dia saudara jauhmu?" Sakura berbisik pelan ketika perhatian Naruto teralihkan pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Tidak satu pun saudaraku yang tidak berambut hitam," sahut Sasuke ketus.

"Kalau begitu..." Sakura mengabaikan nada kesal dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke, "...bolehkah aku minta nomor ponselnya?"

Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apakah Naruto punya benda bernama ponsel –atau apakah pemuda asing itu tahu apa yang disebut 'ponsel', jadi dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan Sakura mendengus kecewa.

"Naruto-_kun."_

Intonasi bicara gadis itu selagi dia menatap Naruto benar-benar menjengkelkan. Sementara itu yang dipanggil akhirnya menolehkan kepala.

"Aku harus kembali pada teman-temanku sekarang." Sakura tersenyum manis. Kemudian dia menyodorkan selembar kertas ke depan Naruto. "Ini kartu namaku. Kau boleh menelfonku kapan saja."

Gadis itu berlalu usai menggumamkan 'aku menunggu telfonmu' dan tersenyum sekali lagi. Sasuke meletakkan gelas yang isinya baru saja dia minum di atas meja, menimbulkan bunyi yang terlalu keras dari yang diniatkan.

"Apa ini?"

Naruto meraih kertas kecil berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Benda yang tidak berguna." Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke arah lukisan di seberang meja. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan membakarnya."

Sasuke merasa hanya beberapa detik dia memandangi lukisan itu karena kemudian dia berpaling kembali ke atas meja untuk mengambil gelas. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat Naruto sedang mengibaskan sesuatu dari tangannya.

Itu abu. Tepatnya abu kertas. Dan Sasuke tidak lagi melihat kartu nama Sakura di atas meja.

Hal itu menjadi alasan ketujuh dari kecurigaannya bahwa Naruto bukanlah manusia. Tidak ada seorang pun manusia yang bisa membakar benda dengan tangan kosong.

Separuh diri Sasuke merasa takut, separuhnya lagi berusaha tidak peduli. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak berani menanyakan apapun pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu, yang kini tengah sibuk mengamati kopi di dalam cangkir.

.

_Seharusnya Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok itu._

Malam itu malam kesembilanbelas dan mendadak Sasuke terserang demam. Dia bergelung di bawah dua lapis selimut dan tubuhnya masih saja menggigil kedinginan.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mungkin heran karena biasanya pada jam itu Sasuke akan keluar kamar untuk makan malam.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Naruto berdiri di samping ranjang.

"Demam," sahut Sasuke, "Mungkin aku terkena flu."

Naruto tampak mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa itu termasuk sesuatu yang berbahaya? Apa itu membuatmu terluka di suatu tempat?"

Seandainya saja Sasuke bisa tertawa saat itu.

"Tidak. Ini hanya penyakit ringan."

Mendadak Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh dahinya.

"Kau melakukan ini ketika aku sakit," kata Naruto. Telapak tangannya menekan dahi Sasuke. "Tubuhmu tidak terasa seperti waktu itu."

Mungkin 'waktu itu' yang dimaksud Naruto adalah ketika dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Ya," sahut Sasuke, "Aku sakit jadi tubuhku terasa panas."

"Tapi kau memakai selimut."

"Demam membuatku merasa dingin sekalipun tubuhku panas. Tapi aku heran kenapa tubuhmu tetap panas sekalipun kau tidak demam."

Sasuke terkejut karena tanpa sengaja dia sudah mengatakan salah satu kecurigaannya. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak bereaksi pada pernyataan itu. Dia tidak bergerak memandangi Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mendadak Naruto naik ke atas ranjang, memposisikan diri berbaring di samping Sasuke.

"Kau bilang tubuhku panas," jawabnya, "Jadi aku bisa membuatmu hangat."

Dan Naruto memeluk tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut. Rasanya lebih baik berkali-kali lipat dibanding pemanas ruangan atau sepuluh lapis selimut sekalipun.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk curiga karena otaknya terlalu macet. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa tidak seharusnya dia jatuh cinta pada sosok itu.

Sebab Naruto memang bukan manusia.

Pada hari keduapuluh tiga, Sasuke pulang lebih awal dari kantor. Salju turun seperti malam itu ketika dia menemukan Naruto di halaman belakang rumahnya. Sore itu pun dia menemukan Naruto di tempat yang sama, dalam keadaan yang berbeda.

Sosok bersurai keemasan itu berdiri tanpa alas kaki di atas halaman bersalju, membelakangi Sasuke. Butir-butir salju berjatuhan di atas kepalanya. Sasuke membeku di tempat seolah-olah teras tempatnya berdiri berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan pendingin. Kali ini dia tidak lagi menemukan sebuah alasan lain bagi kecurigaannya, melainkan sebuah bukti pembenaran bagi semua kecurigaannya itu.

Ada sepasang sayap di punggung Naruto.

Dua sayap seputih salju itu terentang lebar dengan ujung hampir menyentuh tanah. Sekalipun Sasuke tidak menyentuhnya, sepasang sayap itu terlihat sangat lembut.

Sejauh yang dia tahu, tidak ada seorang pun manusia yang memiliki sayap di punggungnya.

Seperti menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya berbalik. Sepasang sayap itu menghilang bersamaan dengan kedua mata mereka yang bertatapan. Sasuke heran kenapa dia tidak melangkah mundur ketika Naruto berjalan mendekat. Bisa saja pemuda jadi-jadian itu adalah makhluk bersayap pemakan manusia.

"Apakah aku mengejutkanmu?" Naruto bertanya pelan.

Pikiran Sasuke masih kosong selama beberapa detik.

"Sedikit." Akhirnya dia menjawab. "Aku selalu curiga bahwa kau bukan manusia."

Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu aku terlihat terlalu aneh," kata Naruto.

"Jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya? Malaikat?"

Naruto naik ke atas teras.

"_Seraphim."_

Jenis makhluk yang Naruto sebutkan jelas tidak ada dalam daftar nama-nama makhluk hidup yang ada di muka bumi. Kemudian Sasuke seperti mendengar sebuah dongeng atau mitos atau cerita pengantar tidur, bahwa makhluk bersayap yang ada di depannya datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh di luar jangkauan manusia. Tempat itu dilanda perang berkepanjangan antara penguasa dan para pemberontak. Naruto adalah prajurit perang yang kalah pada suatu pertempuran dan entah dengan cara apa dia terdampar ke dunia manusia.

"Di mana sayapmu selama ini?" tanya Sasuke, sepenuhnya percaya pada dongeng itu tanpa perlu berpikir panjang.

"Aku bisa menyembunyikannya jika perlu," sahut Naruto, "Dan sekarang aku belum cukup kuat untuk terbang pulang karena luka di dadaku waktu itu."

Sasuke menemukan satu pertanyaan besar.

"Apa kau tahu jalan untuk pulang?"

Naruto menerawang.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumamnya, "Tapi aku yakin aku bisa menemukannya."

Dan kemudian Sasuke diserang perasaan asing bahwa dia tidak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang jelas tidak akan bisa dia raih.

.

_Seharusnya Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok itu._

Tapi kenyataan bahwa Naruto bukanlah manusia tidak mengubah apapun tentang perasaannya yang janggal itu.

Pada malam keduapuluh lima, ketika langit bersih dan salju tidak turun, Naruto dan Sasuke berada di atap gedung kantor sang Uchiha yang terdiri atas puluhan lantai. Sasuke menatapa jeri pada kerlip lampu kendaraan dan bangunan yang terlihat kecil di bawah kakinya.

"Kau bilang ingin tahu rasanya terbang."

Sasuke menatap wajah tenang Naruto.

"Kau bilang kau tidak cukup kuat untuk terbang."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Kalau jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, aku masih bisa."

"Tapi..."

Kedua lengan kokoh itu memeluknya, membuatnya bisa merasakan detakan jantung Naruto ketika dada mereka bersentuhan. Irama jantung itu membuat Naruto terasa seperti manusia biasa. Hanya saja kini pemilik jantung itu tengah membawanya melayang di angkasa, di udara malam yang dingin pada ketinggian entah berapa kaki. Sasuke merasa dia bisa jatuh kapan saja, tapi pelukan Naruto yang begitu erat pada tubuhnya membuatnya yakin bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia bisa mendengar bunyi angin yang lewat di samping kepalanya dan juga bunyi kepakan sayap lebar Naruto.

Ketika sepasang matanya bergerak membuka, wajah Naruto adalah hal pertama yang dia lihat. Surai keemasannya berkibar terkena angin dan sayapnya berkilau memantulkan cahaya bulan. Sepasang iris biru yang kini terlihat menyala terang bergerak memandang wajahnya. Dan Naruto tersenyum. Sangat indah.

Sasuke merasa nafasnya kembali normal ketika kaki mereka menjejak tanah bersalju di halaman belakang rumah Sasuke. Tapi Naruto belum melepaskan pelukannya dan Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan memberitahuku banyak hal."

Kemudian dua telapak tangan yang lebar itu menangkup wajahnya. Sasuke merasakan sengatan hawa panas di sekujur tubuh sewaktu Naruto mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Sepasang matanya terpejam.

Tubuhnya semakin hangat ketika sepasang sayap yang tersusun dari ribuan bulu halus itu melingkupi tubuhnya, seperti tengah memeluk.

Naruto menarik diri dan menatap matanya dengan mata seperti sumbu yang tengah terbakar.

"Katamu itu adalah cara mengucapkan terimakasih."

Dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur pada bualan bodohnya waktu itu.

.

_Seharusnya Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok itu._

Tapi dia sangat khawatir ketika pagi berikutnya Naruto tidak terbangun dari ranjang. Tubuhnya masih panas, tapi tidak sepanas biasanya. Jika suhu normalnya sangat tinggi, maka jika suhunya turun berarti ada yang tidak baik-baik saja pada dirinya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Hanya sedikit lemas."

"Dadamu baik-baik saja?"

"Bekas lukanya semakin membaik."

Sasuke merasa hampir frustasi karena tidak ada seorang pun dokter yang barangkali bisa mengobati _seraphim. _

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Naruto menerawang ke langit-langit.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Pada hari berikutnya Naruto sudah kembali membaik. Sasuke menemaninya ke sebuah bukit di pinggiran kota agar dia bisa berlatih terbang dengan leluasa. Naruto mengepakkan sayap, kedua kakinya tidak menjejak tanah dan dia terbang tinggi, makin lama makin tinggi mengitari bukit hingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya. Ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan ketika memikirkan kemungkinan Naruto bisa pulang kembali ke dunianya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau kembali?" Sasuke bertanya pada hari kedua mereka pergi bukit. Dia menahan sekujur tubuhnya agar tidak menggigil.

"Aku akan kembali bertempur," jawab Naruto, "Dan bisa mati sewaktu-waktu di tengah peperangan."

Dada Sasuke nyeri. Dia merapatkan syal hitam di lehernya karena tubuhnya menggigil makin kencang.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan jalan pulang?"

Naruto diam sejenak. Bulu-bulu di kedua sayap lebarnya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke menahan kekecewaan pada jawaban itu.

"Dan apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau kau menemukan jalan pulang?"

Dia terkejut dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Naruto menatap wajahnya. Sasuke menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan sambil mengarahkan mata pada sebatang ranting kering di atas salju. Gerakan tangannya harus berhenti karena Naruto menghentikannya dengan memegang kedua tangannya. Kemudian seperti malam itu, sepasang sayap yang lebar memeluk tubuhnya dan kedua mata mereka bertemu dalam kungkungan sayap itu.

"Kau kedinginan," kata Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi dia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh Naruto tidak lagi sepanas biasanya.

Sore berikutnya tubuh Naruto terasa lemah. Dia hampir terjatuh ketika berjalan keluar dari kamar dan Sasuke melarangnya pergi ke bukit. Naruto bersikeras dia perlu bergerak untuk menguatkan tubuhnya, jadi Sasuke membawanya berjalan-jalan ke taman.

Mereka duduk di bangku tempat mereka pernah duduk. Sasuke mendengarkan nafas berat Naruto di sampingnya. Ketika dia menoleh, dilihatnya Naruto tengah memandang ke sebuah titik sebelum kemudian sosok itu berpaling ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu itu bukan bentuk ucapan terimakasih," katanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Yang dilakukan dua manusia di sana waktu itu."

Sasuke ingat pagi hari saat mereka berjalan-jalan di sana dan melihat sepasang kekasih tengah berciuman.

"Di duniaku, dua _seraphim _melakukannya jika mereka saling mencintai," kata Naruto lagi, "Dan aku yakin di duniamu juga tidak jauh berbeda."

Sasuke terbatuk-batuk dan tidak bisa menyahut sekalipun dia ingin bertanya kenapa Naruto menciumnya waktu itu.

.

Pada malam ketigapuluh tubuh Naruto terlihat makin lemah.

Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dan masuk terhuyung-huyung ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu. Jika dia tidak menangkap tubuh Naruto, barangkali sosok itu sudah terjatuh ke lantai.

"Apa dadamu sakit?" Sasuke bertanya cemas selagi membaringkan Naruto di ranjang.

Sosok itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Tolong," bisiknya, "Berbaringlah di sampingku."

Sasuke berbaring, memiringkan tubuh dan memegang tangan Naruto. Rasanya dingin, lebih dingin dari tangan Sasuke sendiri dan mendadak dia merasa takut.

"Kau tahu apa arti tanda ini?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan ke udara. Sasuke bisa melihat goresan-goresan hitam yang rapat di jari-jari berwarna tan itu.

"Ini adalah tanda kematian," ucap Naruto, "Setiap garisnya menunjukkan satu nyawa _seraphim _yang telah kubunuh."

Sasuke tidak yakin dia bisa menghitung berapa jumlah garis-garis itu.

"Perang itu sangat mengerikan." Naruto menurunkan tangan mereka dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya. "Rasanya hampir gila setiap kali aku melihat pada tanganku sendiri. Aku telah menumpahkan darah murni _seraphim, _darah yang tidak semestinya boleh mengotori tanah."

Sasuke mengeratkan jari-jarinya pada tangan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu," suaranya parau ketika dia melihat pada wajah samping sang _seraphim_, "Tidak bisakah kau tinggal di sini saja? Bersamaku?"

Naruto menatapnya.

Sasuke tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa selain sebuah pelukan yang dingin.

.

_Seharusnya Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok itu._

Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa benar di dunia ini ada makhluk lain yang persis seperti manusia –memiliki mata, hidung, bibir, rambut, dua tangan dan kaki, berjalan dan bersuara sepertinya, tapi dengan tambahan sepasang sayap di punggung. Makhluk semacam itu hanya hidup dalam mitos atau dongeng.

Tapi Sasuke benar-benar menemukannya.

Dan dia jatuh cinta pada makhluk itu –seorang, atau sesosok _seraphim. _

Pada malam ketigapuluh lima kehadiran makhluk itu dalam hidupnya, sewaktu dia pulang dari kantor dan tidak menemukan Naruto di mana pun, dia merasa hampir gila.

Sasuke mengitari seisi rumah, bahkan halaman depan dan belakang, tapi Naruto tidak ada di manapun. Dia mengerang frustasi sambil menarik rambutnya, berpikir apakah ada cara yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mencari Naruto. Tidak mungkin dia melapor pada polisi bahwa dia kehilangan orang dengan ciri-ciri khusus sepasang sayap putih di punggung. Bisa-bisa dia dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Dengan gontai, Sasuke berjalan ke kamar, berharap keajaiban bahwa Naruto ada di sana, tidak pulang ke dunianya yang entah di mana itu.

Dan keajaiban itu ada. Naruto berbaring di atas ranjang, di bawah selapis selimut warna merah yang sebelumnya Sasuke lihat ada di tempat serupa. Dia mendekat, berniat berteriak bahwa dia mencari Naruto ke mana-mana dan ketakutan setengah mati. Tapi demi melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat, dia tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

Mata Naruto membuka. Warna biru dalam bola matanya tampak meredup.

"Ke mana kau pergi?" tanya Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Naruto. Dingin. Hampir sedingin salju.

"Aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana."

Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Aku mencarimu ke semua ruangan dalam rumah ini dan kau menghilang."

"Aku menghilang?" Suara Naruto terdengar seperti bisikan.

Sasuke meraih tangan itu.

"Jangan melakukannya lagi."

Naruto memandangnya, seperti tidak berjanji.

Dan dia memang tidak pernah berjanji bahwa dia akan selalu ada di sana. Dia tidak berjanji bahwa dia akan membawa Sasuke terbang lagi. Dia tidak berjanji bahwa dia akan selalu memeluk Sasuke ketika Sasuke kedinginan.

Dia tidak menjanjikan apapun, tapi Sasuke-lah yang berharap. Dan harapan itu adalah pembunuh yang mematikan.

Pada malam keempatpuluh, Sasuke kembali tidur dalam pelukan itu. Sekalipun kini tubuh Naruto semakin dingin, tapi sepasang sayapnya yang lembut masih memberikan kehangatan baginya.

Dia menyusuri bulu-bulu putih itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya punya sayap?" tanya Sasuke.

"Biasa saja. Kami memilikinya sejak lahir."

"Seperti apa duniamu itu?"

"Indah. Sangat indah." Nada suara Naruto terdengar sedih. "Tapi kami sudah merusaknya."

"Apakah mungkin jika kau membawaku ke sana?" Sasuke mendongak pada wajah Naruto.

"Tidak," jawabnya, "Bagaimana bisa aku membawamu ke tengah peperangan?"

"Jadi apakah mungkin jika kau yang tetap tinggal di sini?"

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto. Naruto menatapnya getir. Dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin," katanya lirih, "Aku ingin sekali. Seandainya saja aku bisa."

Sasuke ingin sekali melontarkan ribuan tanya 'kenapa', tapi lidahnya kelu. Dia memejamkan mata dan memeluk tubuh Naruto, berharap malam itu tidak akan berakhir.

Tapi malam itu tetap akan berakhir.

Sasuke terbangun merasakan kekosongan di sampingnya. Setengah ketakutan, dia turun dan berjalan mencari Naruto. Dia mendesah lega melihat sosok itu berdiri di halaman belakang, menghadap matahari pagi. Kakinya menapak di atas salju tipis, tanpa alas kaki.

Sasuke turun dari teras, berjalan mendekat.

"Kau bisa kedinginan."

Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum. Sasuke bisa melihat bibir itu pucat, wajahnya pucat, tapi tetap saja lebih indah dibanding bunga-bunga plum yang mulai bermekaran.

Sebentar lagi musim semi akan tiba. Sasuke baru saja akan berkata bahwa dia ingin Naruto bisa melihat bunga sakura ketika mendadak Naruto menangkup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangan. Kedua sayap putih itu seperti tumbuh dari udara, muncul di punggung Naruto dan berkilau terkena cahaya matahari pagi.

"Sasuke." Naruto berucap pelan. Mata birunya menyala terang kembali, seperti mendapat kekuatan dari datangnya musim semi. "Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Sasuke terperangah.

"Sebelum tersesat ke sini, aku hanya mengenal manusia dari dongeng para tetua. Sepertimu yang menganggap _seraphim _adalah makhluk khayalan, aku juga tidak sepenuhnya percaya bahwa ada makhluk bernama manusia. Tapi aku bertemu denganmu."

Jari-jari itu bergerak mengusap wajah Sasuke.

"Kau lebih indah dibanding semua _seraphim _yang pernah kulihat."

Bibir pucat itu tersenyum.

"Ada sebuah mitos yang kudengar sejak kecil dulu," katanya lagi, "Bahwa _seraphim _yang jatuh cinta pada manusia akan menghilang."

Dunia seperti berhenti. Tapi Naruto tidak berhenti bicara.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya. Bagiku itu hanya mitos." Dia menghela nafas. "Tapi sepertinya mitos itu benar."

Sasuke mulai menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak menyesal bertemu denganmu, Sasuke," bisiknya, "Dibanding mati di tengah peperangan, aku lebih memilih mati karena jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Naruto mendekat, menahan kesedihan Sasuke dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Aku mencintaimu," dia berbisik di bibir itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya yang panas.

"Tolong..." Tubuhnya gemetar. "Jangan pergi..."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukan –dengan sepasang lengan, dengan sepasang sayap. Bibirnya yang dingin masih terasa di bibir Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Ketika Sasuke membuka mata, dia hanya memeluk udara kosong. Tangannya bergetar sewaktu menangkap selembar bulu putih yang melayang di udara.

Dia jatuh berlutut di atas tanah.

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak jauh cinta pada sosok itu. Seharusnya tidak karena dia tahu bahwa Naruto bukan manusia.

Tapi Sasuke tetap jatuh cinta padanya seakan-akan hal itulah yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

.

FIN

.

**Apaan sih? Masa saya mau mewek sendiri pas ngetik kalimat **"Dibanding mati di tengah peperangan, aku lebih memilih mati karena jatuh cinta kepadamu." **?**

**Ada banyak penggambaran tentang **_**seraphim **_**waktu saya cari referensi di internet. Tapi sosok Naru di sini lebih mengacu pada **_**seraphim **_**versi Layni Taylor dalam novelnya 'Daughter of Smoke and Bone'. Sumpah itu keren banget. Saya nosebleed kalau mbayangin Akiva (**_**seraphim **_**di situ).**

**Saya minta maaf karena waktu itu saya bilang mau bikin fic di mana Naru jadi badboy (saya udah seneng aja mbayanginnya). Chapter 1-nya sudah 90% ditulis, tapi mendadak tidak sreg *digampar* karena di situ Sasu berpontensi jadi remaja ababil plus galauers kayak di Snow White. Lagian temanya gitu-gitu aja ntar jadi monoton *ditendang***

**Doakan saja saya berhasil bikin fic multichap lagi. Untuk sementara ini dulu yang bisa saya berikan. Heuheu.**

**Peluk hangat,**

**rururei**


End file.
